Troy Burrows Vs. Vent
Troy Burrows vs. Vent is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Troy Burrows from Power Rangers against Vent from Megaman ZX. Description Power Rangers Vs Megaman ZX! Wearing a red suit as their main, wielding guns and swords, these possessors of a great quantity of costumes come to fight, no with giant robots or enemies, but each other in a Death Battle! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Heroes, they're present in all sizes, shapes and colors, sometimes carrying different weapons. Boomstick: From swords, hammers, canes, guns, even those incredible shotgun-gloves I liked so much! Wiz: Some heroes, carry not only one suit to fight, but more of one with different and astonishing characteristics. Boomstick: Like Troy, Red Megaforce and Super Megaforce Ranger. Wiz: And Vent, The Megaman and biometals' protector. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Troy Burrows (Cue The Bully) Wiz: The Power Rangers, a group of people selected to protect the world. Boomstick: And most of them are just teenagers! Wiz: But bravehearted teenagers. They're provided with extraordinary weapons and abilities that they access using their Morphers. Boomstick: And like almost every super heroes teams, they have a leader. Wiz: A leader that most times wears a red suit and, along with his team, has been changing from generation to generation. Boomstick: Fucking the different armies of monsters and their tyrants at every moment, we have one of the newest groups in the chain. The Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce . Wiz: And their leader, Troy Burrows. Boomstick: So, how did he become a Ranger? Wiz: First of all, during his teenage years, he received visions about The Legend War, a battle between armies of Power Rangers and an unknow evil force. Boomstick: And among them, a Knight with a lion in his mask. Wiz: After another dream like that one, he woke up To realize that he was late for school.. Boomstick: To his first school day! How irresponsible! Wiz: However. Later that Day, he went to the rooftop of the school and in that moment, he- Boomstick: WAS SUMMONED BY ZORDON TO HIS GODDAMN SECRET BASE! Wiz: In fact, he isn't Zordon, but his apprentice, Gosei. Boomstick: It doesn't matter! He's still a giant head! Well ... A giant Tiki! Wiz: AHEM! Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and he led the new Power Rangers into battle against the Warstar, a mighty alien military organization. Boomstick: They won their first battle, and Troy adjusted himself as the Power Rangers' leader. (Cue The Armada Desdcends) Wiz: As the Megaforce Red Ranger, he made confidant of his fellow rangers, defeated a lot of monsters in companion of his team, obtained a new member and first sixth "robot" ranger, Robo Knight, and gained the access to the Mechazords. Boomstick: Troy's Mechazord is the Gosei Dragon Mechazord, a red dragon like zord. Wiz: It can reach mach speeds and can fuse with the other Zords to make the Gosei Great Megazord. Boomstick: And that's not all! It can turn in the Ultra Gosei Dragon Mechazord, a golden version of itself! Wiz: But only when the Rangers transforms into Ultra Mode. A form they reach thanks to the ancient Wild Sword and that give they the Ultra power, which draw from individual Earthen powers. Boomstick: That was during their battle with Vrak, one of the most powerful enemies of the Mega Rangers! ''' Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Vrak sought the Wild Sword to gain the upper hand against the Rangers, and because he is evil and wants to destroy Earth as part of Warstar and the Armada, the Sword gave its power to the Mega Rangers. '''Boomstick: With that power, they defeated Vrak, but that wouldn't be the last thing they'll see of him. Wiz: Continuing their adventures, after defeating an invasion of XBorgs, basic foot soldiers of the Armada, Gosei gave they new powers, the Super Mega Mode, that allows the Mega Rangers to transform into Legendary Mode using keys in their Morphers. Boomstick: That means, steal the suits of past rangers. Wiz: And use a "Pirate like" Ranger suit. In this mode, they replaces their weapons with a cutlass and a flintlock pistol. Boomstick: That sounds good to me! Wiz: Troy and his friends battle against the royal alien family member Prince Vekar and the Armada branch under his command. Later, they met Orion. Boomstick: The Sixth Super Megaforce Ranger and Silver Ranger, who have a spear instead of the normal weapons! Oh, and he's the replacement of Robo Knight. Wiz: Orion's planet was destroyed by the very enemies of the Rangers, and they made a friendship with Orion. Boomstick: Later, they defeated Prince Vekar and destroyed him using their new Megazord, the Armada Megazord. Wiz: They later fought with Vrak again, who resurrected, and Robo Knight, who was reprogrammed by Vrak before kidnapping Orion. Vrak cancelled the Rangers' Lengendary Modes and powered up his Key-Shaped drills, created to destroy the Earth. Boomstick: Troy, unmorphed, fought with Robo Knight, to fight off Vrak's control of him and he succeeded when he went Super Saiyan! Wiz: I don't know how the energy that surrounded Troys is called, so I think that Super Saiyan is the best term. However, while the Rangers went to fight Vrak again, Robo Knight adressed to Vrak's ship, to save Orion, because his job was "Defend the Earth". Boomstick: The Rangers were easily outclassed by Vrak once and once again, even in their Ultra Mode. And the man created a fucking solar eclipse! But when the hope is gone... Plot will always save you! Wiz: Troy took the power of the solar eclipse, he did a high jump and using his Dragon Sword, he cutted Vrak in half, finally destroying him and the drills. Boomstick: After a few adventures, they battled the Armada after a fight with the Armada's entire fleet that decimated their Zords. Wiz: Troy and Orion fought with the Emperor Mavro, leader of the Armada and father to Vrak and Vekar, seemingly killing him, while the ship was going down. Troy and Orion narrowly escaped, using their Legendary Mode. Boomstick: The Armada invaded the Earth, and along the past *cough* real *cough* rangers, the Mega Rangers defeated the entire army. Wiz: Surprisingly Mavro survived the crash of the ship, and the Rangers, using their Legendary Modes and Legendary Batilizers, and a final Super Mega Blast, they killed him, ending with The Armada once and for all Boomstick: Obviously, the good always wins. (Cue Robo Knight) Wiz: Troy is a born leader, responsible and focused, compassionate and loyal, and a complete champion of the underdog. He also has a strong faith in humanity. But mess with his friends or the people he want to protect, and you'll be in a fierce fight with him. Troy's arsenal varies depending on which suit he's wearing. In his Megaforce Suit, he can use the Mega Blaster, which is styled after his Mechazord. Using his power card labeled "Headders", he can activate the Mega Blaster and perform various attacks. Boomstick: And his personal weapon, the Gosei Dragon Sword, that allows him to perform a specialized attack. Commonly a vertical, horizontal or air cut. Wiz: Both weapons allows him to make fire-based attacks, that are quite powerful. But probably the most importants things on his arsenal, are his power cards, that he uses to morph, access to a variety of powers, hi-tech weapons and his Mechazords. Boomstick: Like the "Gosei Red" card, which allows him to morph into Megaforce Red. The "Skick Brothers" Card, that summons a trio of birdie Zords that are composed of Hawk, Ptera and Crow Zords. They're used to form a strongest version of their Megazord, and to upgrade the power of the Mega Blaster. Wiz: The "Dragon Headder" card, summons the headder of his Mechazord, and makes a stronger version of the Mega Blaster, called the Dragon Blaster. The "Skick Sword" card summons the Dragon Sword. The "Gosei Dragon" card summons his Mechazord. The "Windrive" card, that allows Troy to bring another object or person to him with a whirlwind. Boomstick: The "Twistornado" card causes a large trasparent whirlwind, and the "Comprethunder" card summons a cloud that launches fucking lightning bolts! Wiz: The "Sky Dynamic" grants him the power of the sky to do a high jump and cut his enemies in half. He also has the "Red Miracle Gosei Power" card, that allows him to transform into his Ultra Mode, that covers his body with golden accessories like the golden dragon on his chest, gives him a new sword called Ultra Sword, and summons the golden Dragon Mechazord. In his Ultra Mode he can access to two more cards, the "Red Gosei Dynamic" card fills the Mega Blaster with Sky Energy, and the "Red Miracle Gosei Dynamic" card, that allows him to make his ultimate attack. Boomstick: Don't forget the "Exodia" summon card and the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" summon card! Wiz: He isn't Yugi Moto!' ' Boomstick: Using the Legendary Morpher, he can transform into a pirate mode too, called Super Mega Mode. In this mode, he can use two new weapons and a new Zord. His new weapons are the Super Mega Saber, a badass cutlass that can fire energy blades by swinging it as final strike. And the Super Mega Blaster, a flitlock pistol that fires energy blasts. Wiz: Both weapons, have keys cilinders to insert Ranger Keys on it, to hypercharge the weapon and access to the final strike, the Super Mega Saber Blast or the Super Mega Blast. And his new Zord, its a pirate galleon-like spacecraft, which its equipped with cannons, beam cannons on its wings and a bladed bowsprit. Also, it can fly at 559,234 miles per hour and holds the other Super Mega Zords, but these can't be activated without the other rangers' help. Boomstick: Using his Mega Morpher and Legendary Ranger Keys, Troy can steal other Rangers Suits! Wiz: That's called Legendary Mode, Boomstick... Well, the Legendary Mode allows Troy to transform into every past Power Ranger. But we'll only use the Legendary Modes that Troy did. Boomstick: That is, only the red ones. Wiz: The Mighty Morphin Red, Alien Red, Zeo Red, Turbo Red, Space Red, Galaxy Red, Wild Force Red, Ninja Storm Red, DinoThunder Red, SPD Red, Mystic Red, Overdrive Red, Jungle Fury Red, Ranger Operator Red, Samurai Red and Legendary Squadron Red... Boomstick: Take a breath, Wiz. I'll take care of this. Wiz: Ok... (Cue Dino Charge) Boomstick: Every legendary ranger presents a huge upgrade to Troy's Super Mega Mode, being much stronger, faster and durable. And there are some that Troy controls better than others, like the Mighty Morphin Red. This one wears the Dragon Shield, which is a kind of breast, a large sword called "Power Sword" that can use a devastating slash of energy when he runs two of his fingers on the sword, and the Dragon dagger, a flute-dagger that can fire energy beams and lightning. Wiz: I'm back... Emm... The Legendary Squadron Red Ranger, that isn't really a Ranger but a Super Sentai, is one of the most powerful close combat Legendary modes beside Jungle Fury Red. Galaxy red has a glider that can fly incredibly faster. Turbo Red has a Lightning Sword. SPD Red has twin laser pistols that can fuse to fire a highly concentrated blast. Overdrive Red has a lance able to can grab its enemies and reveal a blade. Alien Red has a Katana that's also a gun while in its sheat. Boomstick: The Mystic Force Red can shot powerful magic attacks like Harry Potter. The Samurai Red can use seals to summon animals like horses, and has a large Samurai sword. Also, Troy can use the Legendary Batilizer of the Samurai Red, being able of use the Shark mode that allows Troy to have the Shark Sword, an elastic-like sword. Just like my dick. Wiz: ... Ninja Storm Red is insanely faster because of his ninja style, has a enhanced Ninja Sword and a gun that looks like a red hawk's head, which fires powerful shots. Galaxy Red has a Quasar Saber, an ancient sword that can do devastating elemental attacks, and the Magna Talon, a claw shaped dagger that can channel elemental fire attacks in one slash. Boomstick: DinoThunder Red has the Tyranno Staff, which can release a powerful energy orb, and the Thundermax Saber, a Sword that's also a laser gun. The Ranger Operator Red has the Nitro Blaster, a blaster styled weapon that can be morphed into a Sword, and the Street Saber, a Sword that looks like a road. Wiz: And Finally, the Zeo Red, who has a Laser Pistol and blade, and a long blade called Zeo Power Sword, that shoots lasers from its hilt. Boomstick: This guys really has a lot of alternate gears. Wiz: Yeah. Anyway, Troy has proved to be worthy of the position he has as a Power Ranger, having saved the Earth on various occasions and showing feats that corroborate it. Boomstick: He alongside his friends, defeated entire armies of enemies and emperors capable of destroying entire cities, such as Prince Vekar, or creating Solar Eclipses using his own power like Vrak. ''' Wiz: That is, Troy was capable of parry a few swings of Vrak and took hits from him. Vrak's power scales near to 714 Zettatons of TNT, which means that the strokes Troy could withstand and give were massively powerful. He defeated Vrak's father too, Mavro, who was the strongest monster of the Armada. '''Boomstick: Troy isn't that strong while morphed only, 'cause he was able to stand during a hand-to-hand combat with Robo Knight, who was at the same level of them while morphed, even stronger, and even managed to defeat him. Wiz: Not only that. His knowledge of martial arts, great arsenal and variety of styles can turn him into a lethal contender and quite unpredictable, because you don't know what he is going to attack you with. His agility and speed is not far behind, as he is able to dodge lasers and bullet-based attacks, and fight at a speed that the human eye can't see, at least when he's morphed. Boomstick: Seriously, I wanna be a Power Ranger someday. Wiz: Sorry, Boomstick, but you wouldn't. Vent (Cue Awake) Boomstick: Mavericks, real threats to humans and reploids. Wiz: For the protection of life on the Earth, organizations were created, such as mercenary groups, and mainly, the Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: Of which they eXcelled a letter of the alphabet, the number Zero and other called Axl, that does not matter at all. There was also the Commander Sigma, but he became infected with a virus and wanted to made shit off everything and rule the world. ''' Wiz: He became a Maverick in few words. Reason why the Maverick Hunters X and Zero had to defeat him one, and another, and again. Until they finally defeated Sigma for last time. The Maverick Hunter Zero decided to seal himself before the Elf War, a fight against the powerful Dark Elf and Omega, and although X did not allow it, the seal was finished and Zero slept for 100 years. '''Boomstick: He was awakened by a girl named Ciel, who will be important for the creation of various devices years after the sacrifice of Zero in his last battle against Weil, who threatened to destroy the whole world. Wiz: The Biometals, which simulate the abilities and appearances of the legendary heroes, such as X, or Zero. Those devices were individually able to think, and talk. The Biometal Model Z selected to stay with Girouette, owner of a shipping company called Giro Express. A cool, calm and straight guy. Boomstick: Giro saved a boy from a Maverick incident, and became some sort of mentor and foster-father for him. That boy, is called Vent. (Cue Green Grass Gradation) Wiz: Many years ago, Vent was a normal child, who went with his mother to the fair. Boomstick: But everyone knows, that the fair isn't always good. Wiz: The Mavericks attacked the place, killing a lot of people and causing panic until Slither Inc. forces, a company that supplies the populace with resources they excavate such as energy supplies, arrived and repelled the Mavericks. Boomstick: A mistery man came too, wearing red and with long hair. After the incident, he found a little child, whose mother was killed by the Mavericks. Wiz: He decided to take care of him, and Vent grew up next to Giro. He made best friend of him. Boomstick: And Giro forced him to work in his shipping company! Wiz: Not really. Vent did it because he wanted to. With the hope that one day he would find the Maverick who murdered his mother, and bring peace to the world. Boomstick: Ten years later, Giro calls him to deliver a package for the Guardians, an independent peacekeeping force, in a forest. In that moment, they were attacked by Mavericks! Wiz: Because of that, Vent falls over a cliff. When he wakes up, Vent runs into them while looking for the package to take it to their client at the rendezvous point. Boomstick: He enconters with the Guardians, who are the clients, and They are suddenly attacked by a giant Maverick! Damn, I hate the Mavericks, they're in every place. Wiz: Vent then decides to run away, but the Guardians refuses to leave without the Biometal. So Vent tries to protect them, and the Biometal Model X, which was the package, fuses with Vent, bringing him the power of the legendary Maverick Hunter X. Boomstick: He defeats the Maverick, and becames part of the Guardians. Then, he goes to another Area in search of Giro, whom he had lost sight of before his fusion with the Biometal. Wiz: In that Area, he finds a large Maverick, which hurts Vent and nearly kills him. When it tries to finish him, the Red Warrior apears and cuts the Maverick in half. Then, the Red Warrior reveals that he's Giro. After that, they use a teleporter to go to the Guardian Base. Boomstick: Later, and suddenly, there is a report that MAVERICKS are attacking Area D. ''' Wiz: Vent rushes off to protect the residential area, and Giro follows. They both Megamerge and fight the Mavericks. Then an injured Guardian tells Vent that Giro has been captured by the Mavericks. Vent sees Giro being pined down by Serpent, the president of Slither Inc., and is put under his control. '''Boomstick: Vent fights with his friend Giro to free him. After the Battle, Giro is very injured, and Serpent attacks Giro and Vent, causing both to change to their regular forms. After that, Serpent leave the two injured mans to die with the fucking Mavericks. Wiz: In that moment, Giro gave Vent the Biometal Model Z, dying doing that. Vent was very sad, but both Biometals fused with him, causing a Double Megamerge, acquiring not only the power of X, but also that of Zero. He defeated the Mavericks easily, but he faints off exhaustion and awakes in the Guardians Base. Boomstick: From that day, Vent was sent to different missions to recover the remaining Biometals. Wiz: The first one, in the Area E. Vent defeats Hivolt the Raptoroid, a jet-like pseudoroid that protects the Biometal Model H. Boomstick: The second one in the area F. Vent Defeats Vent defeats Lurerre the Abysroid, a fish-like pseudoroid. He gets the Biometal Model L from it. Wiz: The Third, in area G. He defeats Hurricaune the Wolveroid, a wolverine-like pseudoroid, and Fistleo the Predatoroid, a lion like pseudoroid. He got the Biometal Model F. Boomstick: And he got the Biometal Model P from Purprill the Mandroid after it attacked the Base of The Guardians. Wiz: With the six Biometals on his power, Vent needed to stop Serpent's plan, the Project Haven, in which he wanted to built a new world. In addition to that, he had to destroy the Biometal Model W, the strongest, biggest, most fearsome biometal and the mortal enemy of all above six biometals. And for this, Vent went to area M, using the codes of the 6 main Biometals. Boomstick: In the area M, Vent found another Biometal before defeating the space data memories of Omega Zero, the Biometal Model O. Wiz: When he finally reached Serpent's base, he fought with Pandora and Prometheus, servants of Serpent. And again with all the pseudoroids he had defeated before. In the end, he defeated Serpent, and destroyed the Biometal Model W Boomstick: Or what he believed was the Biometal. Years later, he discovered that it was only a fragment, and he finished the work by destroying the other parts of the Biometal after a fight with the carrier of the recently discovered Biometal Model A. (Cue Crisis Zone) Wiz: Vent has a strong resemblance with Giro. He's calm, kind, determinated, has a calculating attitude and is a bit hot-headed and reckless, more reckless when he's angry. His weapons varies depending on which Biometal he has equipped. His skills are not as outstanding as he is in his human state. Pre-Fight (Cue [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston])''' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! 'Fight!' 'KO!' Results Who are you betting for? Troy Burrows Vent Tie Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheDoomGaze Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Boys Only Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights